njpwfandomcom-20200214-history
American Dragon
Bryan Danielson (May 22, 1981) is a retired American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time with WWE where he wrestled under the ring name Daniel Bryan. He is also known by his ring name, and later nickname, the American Dragon. In professional wrestling, Danielson is an eight-time world champion, having won the ROH World Championship in Ring of Honor (ROH) once, the PWG World Championship twice in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, the WXW World Heavyweight Championship once in westside Xtreme wrestling, and the World Heavyweight Championship once and the WWE Heavyweight Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship three times in World Wrestling Entertainment. In addition, he has won the FIP Heavyweight Championship once in Full Impact Pro, the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship once in Pro Wrestling Noah and is officially recognized as the final ROH Pure Champion, as he unified the Pure title with the ROH World title in 2006. He also won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in New Japan Pro Wrestling with Curry Man. Until 2009, Danielson primarily competed on the independent circuit. ROH was generally regarded as his home promotion, but he also worked in FIP, PWG, and the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). He has also worked internationally, most notably in Pro Wrestling Noah through ROH's involvement in the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance, a global organization of cooperative promotions that allow their competitors to travel abroad to other companies. He also competed in a handful of matches in WWE before signing an actual contract with the company in 2009. In June 2010, shortly after the end of the first season of the WWE NXT show in which Danielson participated, WWE announced that he had been released from his contract. He returned to WWE in August at SummerSlam, and won the WWE United States Championship the following month. On July 17, 2011, Bryan won the SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match. On July 18 2016 Danielson was named the General Manager of SmackDown Live by SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon.Bryan Danielson (May 22, 1981) is a retired American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time with WWE where he wrestled under the ring name Daniel Bryan. He is also known by his ring name, and later nickname, the American Dragon. In professional wrestling, Danielson is an eight-time world champion, having won the ROH World Championship in Ring of Honor (ROH) once, the PWG World Championship twice in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, the WXW World Heavyweight Championship once in westside Xtreme wrestling, and the World Heavyweight Championship once and the WWE Heavyweight Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship three times in World Wrestling Entertainment. In addition, he has won the FIP Heavyweight Championship once in Full Impact Pro, the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship once in Pro Wrestling Noah and is officially recognized as the final ROH Pure Champion, as he unified the Pure title with the ROH World title in 2006. He also won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in New Japan Pro Wrestling with Curry Man. Until 2009, Danielson primarily competed on the independent circuit. ROH was generally regarded as his home promotion, but he also worked in FIP, PWG, and the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). He has also worked internationally, most notably in Pro Wrestling Noah through ROH's involvement in the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance, a global organization of cooperative promotions that allow their competitors to travel abroad to other companies. He also competed in a handful of matches in WWE before signing an actual contract with the company in 2009. In June 2010, shortly after the end of the first season of the WWE NXT show in which Danielson participated, WWE announced that he had been released from his contract. He returned to WWE in August at SummerSlam, and won the WWE United States Championship the following month. On July 17, 2011, Bryan won the SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match. On July 18 2016 Danielson was named the General Manager of SmackDown Live by SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Daniel Bryan *** Guillotine choke – 2011; used rarely as a signature move thereafter *** LeBell Lock / "Yes!" Lock / "No!" Lock (Omoplata crossface) – 2010–present; adopted from Gene LeBell *** Knee Plus (Running single leg high knee) – 2013–present; adopted from Kenta ** As Bryan Danielson/American Dragon *** Bridging dragon suplex *** Cattle Mutilation / Arms Across America (Bridging double chickenwing) *** Crossface chickenwing, sometimes with bodyscissors *** Double wrist-clutch to a grounded opponent followed by multiple stomps to the opponent's chest, face, and head *** LeBell Lock (Omoplata crossface) – 2010 *** Multiple elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a crucifix position *** Regal-Plex (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) – adopted from William Regal *** Triangle choke, sometimes followed by multiple elbow strikes to the opponent's head * Signature moves ** Air Goat (Suicide dive) ** Ankle lock ** Arm trap seated abdominal stretch ** Backflip off the top rope over a standing opponent followed by a crooked arm lariat ** Cobra clutch to a facedown opponent ** Corner elbow smash ** Discus elbow smash ** Dragon screw ** Dragon sleeper ** Drop toe-hold into the turnbuckles, sometimes followed by kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat ** European uppercut ** Flying Goat (Diving headbutt) ** Guillotine choke ** Heel hook ** High knee from the apron to the outside of the ring ** Indian deathlock ** Jumping knee drop ** Multiple kick variations *** Corner drop *** Front missile drop *** Repeated shoot to a kneeling opponent's chest followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head, with theatrics *** Roundhouse *** Running big boot ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back, sometimes from the top rope *** Belly to belly *** Cravate *** Double underhook floated over into a cross armbreaker – Independent circuit *** German *** Northern lights *** Snap underhook *** Super *** Tiger ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Running leg lariat ** Single leg Boston crab ** Sleeper hold ** Small package ** Surfboard, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper Category:American wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:1981 births Category:WWE United States Champions Category:1999 debuts Category:2016 retirements Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:ROH World Champions Category:ROH Pure Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:Elimination Chamber Match winners Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:WWE Triple Crown champions Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Living people